What the Hell Edward!
by silentdreamer126
Summary: When Edward was saying goodbye Bella knew he was lying and completely lost her temper. Changing the way things happened in New Moon. But will Edward still leave Bella there in the woods? Or will he see what a huge mistake he's making? BPOV Oneshot


_I came up with this while looking through fanfiction and I decided it was worth a shot. _

_Summery: What if when Edward was saying goodbye Bella knew he was lying to her and completely lost her temper. Completely changing the way things happened in _New Moon_. But will Edward still leave Bella there in the woods? Or will he really listen to here and see what a huge mistake he is making?_

_I do not own Twilight or the characters, Stephanie Meyer does._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Anything bold is taken directly from **_**New Moon**_** and belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

Bella'sPOV

**Edward leaned against a tree and stared at me, his expression unreadable.**

**"Okay, let's talk," I said. It sounded braver than it felt.**

**He took a deep breath.**

**"Bella, we're leaving."**

**I took a deep breath, too. This was an acceptable option. I thought I was prepared. But I still had to ask.**

**"Why now? Another year–"**

**"Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless."**

**His answer confused me. I thought the point of leaving was to let his family live in peace.**

**Why did we have to leave if they were going? I stared at him, trying to understand what he meant.**

**He stared back coldly.**

**With a roll of nausea, I realized I'd misunderstood.**

**"When you say we–," I whispered.**

**"I mean my family and myself." Each word separate and distinct.**

**I shook my head back and forth mechanically, trying to clear it. He waited without any sign of impatience. It took a few minutes before I could speak.**

**"Okay," I said. "I'll come with you."**

**"You can't, Bella. Where we're going… It's not the right place for you."**

**"Where you are is the right place for me."**

**"I'm no good for you, Bella."**

**"Don't be ridiculous." I wanted to sound angry, but it just sounded like I was begging. "You're the very best part of my life."**

**"My world is not for you," he said grimly.**

**"What happened with Jasper–that was nothing, Edward! Nothing!"**

**"You're right," he agreed. "It was exactly what was to be expected."**

**"You promised! In Phoenix, you promised that you would stay–"**

**"As long as that was best for you," he interrupted to correct me.**

**"No! This is about my soul, isn't it?" I shouted, furious, the words exploding out of me–somehow it still sounded like a plea. "Carlisle told me about that, and I don't care, Edward. I don't care! You can have my soul. I don't want it without you–it's yours already!"**

**He took a deep breath and stared, unseeingly, at the ground for a long moment. His mouth twisted the tiniest bit. When he finally looked up, his eyes were different, harder–like the liquid gold had frozen solid.**

**"Bella, I don't want you to come with me."**

**He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was really saying.**

**There was a pause as I repeated the words in my head a few times, sifting through them for their real intent.**

**"You… don't… want me?"**

**I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order.**

**"No."**

**I stared, uncomprehending, into his eyes. He stared back without apology. His eyes were like topaz–hard and clear and very deep. I felt like I could see into them for miles and miles, **yet even in their bottomless depths could I see his pain, there was no life left in his eyes; saying these things pained him as much as his words pained me.

Looking into his eyes something just clinked, and I snapped, this wasn't about his family, or about no longer wanting me anymore. _This_ was about my soul. _This_ was the keeping-me-safe-and-protecting-me-crap.

He's lying to me, _me_, and something about that just pissed me off. My temper was rising the longer he stood there and waited for me to say something. I wanted to hit something so bad. I was mad that I almost believed his lies and that I could have possibility lost him forever.

"**Well, that changes things." **I said, more to myself then to him, trying to convince myself that he wasn't lying, but knowing without a doubt that he was. **I was surprised by how calm and reasonable I sounded**, and that there no venom in my voice yet. He was trying to leave me; he promised he wouldn't leave me.

**He looked away into the trees as he spoke again**, thinking I had spoken to him**. "Of course, I'll always love you… in a way. But what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change. Because I'm… tired of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella. I am not human." He looked back, and the icy planes of his perfect face were not human. "I've let this go on much too long, and I'm sorry for that."**

I heard him but I was no longer really listening to his words, already too deep thought. I thought back over the last few days, looking at it through his eyes**. From that perspective, his brooding and cold silences took on a different meaning. **He was trying to put some distance between us; while still giving himself more time to work up to his actually leaving.

If I had paid more attention I would have seen it sooner and talked to him about it instead of hesitating and waiting for him to approach me.

He expected me to believe that he didn't love me like that, so that I can continue on with my human life, and eventually forget about him. Bullshit! What kind of crap was he trying to pull? I understood Edward better then he realized. He should know better then to believe I'm just going to stand here, and take it, while he, the love of my life, my other half, breaks up with me. There is no way I'm giving this up without a fight, _damn it!_

"What kind of shit is this?" I asked, furious; I may be in love with this man but if he believed that I will just suck it up and move on he's even more stupid then I realized.

Edward was being an masochistic idiot, making the biggest mistake of both our lives and I so plan on telling him I told you so when he finally got it though his think skull that this, _us_, is meant to be. If he wasn't such a stubborn idiot he would have realized that if he loves me. If I make him happy. If he can't live without me. Love's a two way street and the same stuff replies to me, and he's unintentionally taking that away form me. Edward is being a fucking idiot!

I looked at the idiot in question as he stood against the tree, slightly opened mouth, clearly shocked at my outburst. While I smirked, smug, glad to see that I could still surprise him.

I could see he was about to protest or continue to gap at me; either way, I was furious, and I wanted him to realize it. Before he could say anything to make me madder I put my hand up, silencing him, hissing "_Be quiet!_"

Edward followed my words, looking at me as if he has never seen me before. I was no longer a shy, clumsy, Bella Swan, I was a furious, intimating, Isabella who wanted nothing more then to be loved and cherished and this man was trying to take that away.

"What. The. Hell. Edward?" I snapped, not even realizing that I had begun pacing. "Do you seriously expect me to believe all this…this…bullshit?"

He stood there in silence, gaping and watching me, stunned. I was quite proud of myself; I had just stunned a vampire speechless. But if he thought I was finished he was mistaken, I never, in all my life, wanted to hit something as bad as I did now. I was seeing red.

"I love you and you love me and nothing going to change that." I whispered harshly. No longer caring what I said or did. I marched right up to him, glaring at him, but not seeing him. "And no don't even think about leaving me Eddie, I have no plans to live without you. You. Are. The. Love. Of. My. Life." I said enunciating each word carefully and slowly so I could get my point across.

"Bella," Edward looked at me, his carefully composed mask slipping of his features as my name slipped through his lips.

Glad I was finally getting through to him I continued, "And if you leave me, my life will be over. I'd be better off dead, so just kill me now and go." I hadn't realized it, but I was begging for him to understand, pleading with my eyes, letting him see the truth behind my words.

"I'll kill myself the second you do if you don't believe me." I told him, I didn't want to die, but to continue on living without him next to me is no life I wanted.

"Fuck, just leave Edward and when you realize your mistake and come running back to me. You'd visit my grave and see I was right, I'm a danger magnet, you said so yourself, and I will have no one to protect me, and I have told you, I would be buried in the forks cemetery if you hadn't saved me all those times. So Edward Anthony Mason Cullen are you going to be the bigger man in this relationship or are you going to make me glad that all this is finally over?"

I looked at him, waiting for him to say something; I stood there for a several minutes watching all the emotions in his eyes as he looked down at me. But still he remained silent. The longer the silence lasted the more my anger increased. My patience was already thinning.

"Fuck this. I'm going. You're an idiot for letting go, Edward, let me tell you that. You are such an arrogant, selfish jerk so forget it. Forget me. I hate you Edward Cullen. I. Freaking. Hate. You! I never deserved you, you're perfect, everything a girl looks for, I can't believe that I made myself believe that someone like you can love someone so plain and ugly like me. Goodbye Edward, I hope you have a good life."

With those final words I turned away, and walked away from the man I thought loved me. If he wouldn't fight to keep me, then he can't have me.

I felt a pair of stone, cold arms snake around my waist, halting my movement towards Charlie's house. "Just where do you think you're going Ms. Swan?" he whispered in my ear, his voice pained, but with some unidentified emotion in his tone.

"Anywhere you aren't," I snapped, struggling to pull away from him, but I stopped, sinking right into his chest, utterly content to be held in his arms again after so long. It felt right, safe, like home; my anger forgotten.

We stood there together, soaking in each other's presence. The silence was peaceful and perfect.

"Bella…" Edward breathed my name falling easily off his tongue like a prayer, his voice the smoothest velvet, "Thank you."

"For what?" I whisper back, confused, keeping my voice down as to not ruin the peace of the moment.

"For fighting back and making me see sense."

"You're so very welcome, does that mean that mean you plan on staying?" I joked back playfully; glad to have my Edward back.

"Yes you silly, stubborn girl, it does," he looked down at me with soft, loving, truthful eyes and I knew that he planned on never letting me go.

"Good," I sighed contently, interlocking my fingers with his, "and if you ever do that again I'll have Alice whip your ass into next month."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, love," he told me, "So does that mean you don't hate me?" he asked, I knew my earlier words pained him greatly. I sighed; no, I could never hate Edward. But I loathed how stupid, ridiculous, and stubborn he was when he got an idea in his head, and how he always thought his way was always best for me.

"Hmm… let me think…" I began. I stood there thinking about it, already knowing the answer, but having him squirm for a few minutes will do him some good.

…Wait for it…

"_Bella_," he groaned, frustrated.

"_Fine_… I guess I don't hate, hate, you; but…" I trailed off. Messing with him is fun, I thought, hiding my smirk behind an innocent, thoughtful expression.

"Bella!" He yelled, now annoyed, his voice cutting through the forest, no longer soft.

"Why Edward, did you just yell at me?" I asked, feigning shock, placing a hurt look on my face.

"No, Bella…didn't mean… Bella I…" he stuttered, clearly flustered. I couldn't hold in my giggle.

"You are so cute." I cooed, kissing his cheek. "What girl wouldn't love you?" I asked rhetorically. "Now, come on… Let's go home you big idiot." Slipping my hand from his grip, I ran down the path and towards Charlie's, laughing as I went.

Suddenly I heard a phone ring and turned back towards Edward. I walked back towards him, only hearing a part of his conversation.

I listened as he talked, "…Later… I know… Yes Alice, you were right…Not really… Not right now… You tell me… Yes, Alice, you can tell everyone to come home… Goodbye Alice." The conversation caused me to smile as I repeated the words in my head.

He was going to stay, and that was all I ever asked for.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Yes, I realized that the ending was cheesing and stupid but I just didn't know how to end it perfectly so this was the best I can do. _

_And yes Bella forgave him quite quickly but she was tying to stop him form doing something really stupid, that will end up hurting them both. And she can't stay mad at Edward for long. Also, once she knew he wasn't going to leave her she forgave him just glad that he wasn't going. But don't think that she's not going to be bring up this later because she will, I'm just not going to write it. Besides they're going to have plenty of talks about her change in the near future. Now that leaving is no longer an option._

_And for anyone who was curious here is Edwards and Alice's Phone Conversation. Words only!_

(Edward, _Alice_)

-Hello Alice.

-_What the hell just happened? One second I see Bella lying alone in the woods crying and the next I see her smiling in your arms, care to explain what-_

-I told you not to look into the future Alice!

_-I wasn't looking on purpose. Now tell me what happened?_

-Later.

_-Fine later then, and I expect an explanation. Do you know how much pain you would have caused Bella if you had left? You are such an idiot! I said-_

- I know.

-_I told you this would happen didn't I? _

-Yes Alice, you were right.

_-Now was that so hard to admit. _

-Not really.

_-Hey, can I talk to Bella?_

-Not right now.

-_Does that mean we can come home?_

-You tell me.

-_Yeah! I can't wait to tell Esme. She'll be so happy to have the family back together again. So can I tell them that they come back or-_

-Yes, Alice, you can tell everyone to come home.

_-Thank you Edward! Thank you so much! I can't wait to see Bella again. We can go shopping as soon as we get back and then-_

-Goodbye, Alice.

…_._

_Thanks for reading, and tell me what you think. Please don't forget to R&R and press that button below. Reviews and criticism are also greatly appreciated._

_-silent_


End file.
